supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Noim
Who is Octavia? Octavia comes from a privileged life from a wealthy Greek family. Her father was a powerful man known as Israel Matthews and his wife was Dariusa Lunar. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, which left her an aloof teen in her years. At the age of 20, Octavia was held hostage by a group of terrorists alongside her diplomat father. It was revealed that the group of terrorists was the religious organization known as The Order of The Black Sheep. The Order of The Black Sheep decided to take Octavia with them after one of the Zealots murdered her father in front of her. The Order of The Black Sheep trained Octavia in isolation and kept her away from human speech, teaching her on the language of motion and violence. The idea was to adapt the language centers of her brain, and train it to interpret physical movement as a language. This gifted Octavia with superb body-reading abilities, and has made fighting her "mother tongue" so to speak. However, this upbringing has also rendered her dyslexic, and when taught to speak, with audible speech-impediments. Soon after Octavia became an Zealot and was sent to an facility for her to prepare for a 'Rebirth' said by Lorde Sage. In the Facility, they tested, experimented, and tortured her to forcefully activate a mutation within her. Octavia gained the ability of Hypercognition, Lorde retrieved Octavia from the Facility taking her to the central Chapel of the Order. A ritual was prepared known as Child of the Black Sheep. The Child of the Black Sheep is said to be one of the ultimate weapons the Order graces. During the ritual, The head of The Order of The Black Sheep, Psimon chanted the Sword of Noim. The Sword floated down during the ritual and was used to kill Octavia. The ritual was complete and Octavia was rebirthed, coming back to life with enhanced condition and the ability to speak once again, as well retaining previous memories, skills, and lessons. Octavia amazed with the surging power she felt inside her, but she as also brewing with vengeance for what they have done to her. Octavia planned an rebellion and break out from the Order and Chapel for about 7 months. The day arrived when Octavia start the rebellion against The Order of The Black Sheep, causing havoc within the community. Octavia saw that as a perfect distraction for her to make her escape, but sadly her plan was in ruins when she was stopped by Lorde Sage. Psimon sent Octavia to an Asylum Detention Concentration Institution to 'reeducate' her. Octavia's far beyond mind was able to fool the institution in thinking they was brainwashing her by using methods of mythic whips, shock therapy, hypnosis, drugs, and many more. One day in the Asylum, Octavia glanced over an file named 'Akaike Howlett' and noticed that it isn't reported as captive yet. Octavia knew this would be the perfect one to get to break her out this place. She practiced and practiced harder than before unlocked and revealing new techniques her Hypercognition power could do. She eventually used her cyber mind aspect to contact Akaike to save her. Octavia gave him a very detailed examination of the danger and place he will be coming across. Akaike fought hard and rough, but eventually broke through the Asylum. Akaike and Octavia both fought off the Doctors and Zealots there then escaped into the woods without a trace thanks to Octavia's Hypercognition. Akaike brought her back to a safe haven for them both and interrogated her for information. She stated her name, power, age, and where she is from. As they were leaving the interrogation she insist he called her "Noim" named after the sword that brought her back and a reminder of Lorde, Psimon, and The Order of The Black Sheep to end for good. Powers Hypercogniton Noim can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations are beyond the capability of a normal human mind, making her mental actions/process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience and the senses more powerful than average person. This does not necessarily translate into or as these mental feats are usually automatic and focused to a single trick, having little to do with deliberate cognitive thought even though she can. Enhanced Condition Noim's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of her species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that she are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of her species, without being obviously supernatural. Kinetic Charging (2nd to come mutation) Noim can take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive or disruptive results. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object, the larger it is the more time it takes. With practice a user can moderate the amount of power upon release as well as duration before the blast making detonation of said object timed or spontaneous. Noim can cause objects to pulsate potent , inert objects will be able to through objects. A simple piece of cardboard can become an incisive explosive. Hypothetically capable of the speed of a moving object, or alter its path. Instead of simply making objects explode, Noim can also cause objects to dissolve by overcharging them until subsequent stress pulls molecules apart. It is also possible to; instead of converting potential energy to kinetic energy, accelerate existing kinetic energy to untold levels for a variety of causes and effects. Either taking internal energy to augment oneself in various ways or taking most any object and supercharging it's energy while in motion augmenting it to deliver impacts of vast concussive force, i.e. leveling buildings or shattering reinforced steel. Instead of visceral effects one's energy can be used to non-lethal effects such as the physical overloading of biological systems.